conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Arnoh III (Ugius)
Arnoh Raluborn III, also known as the Stag-Emperor, is the Emperor of Indand, Casperum and their Territories. Arnoh is a considerably loved ruler known for his kindness and hate of war. This, however, has led to many, especially the supporters of House Reed, to consider the Emperor weak. He rules the Empire from Cile Keep in the imperial city of Lyrasia. Arnoh, at age 13, was elected in 393 ATW by the Council of Yarls, succeeding his father. Arnoh is 35 years old (415 ATW). Biography Arnoh was born in the House Raluborn seat of Castle Raluborn in 380 ATW. His father, Keryal, was the elected Emperor after his father in Indand, thus had been staying in Lyrasia. Fearing an imminent Reed invasion, the Emperor sent Arnoh's mother home to Crosaia in the northwest to give birth and remain there with the child until it is safe to return. No invasion occurred, and Arnoh and his mother went to live in Lyrasia when he was 6 years old. At that time, it was expected that Arnoh would be elected Emperor to succeed his father when he dies. His first battle was against a horde of highway bandits in Danynur when he was serving as a prefect in the Imperial Guard, a battle which he commanded. Joining the Guard was against his parents' wishes, however after insisting, the Emperor made Arnoh a prefect of Legion I, which was stationed in Fort Imperial outside the city of Lyrasia. Arnoh's regiment, however, was called upon to investigate recent bandit attacks on the highway across the border in Danynur. The battle, however, was quite minor, as Arnoh's regiment consisted of well over 300 men, and the bandits a meager 90. Whilst serving, Arnoh and Jascon Reed, a cousin of the heir to the Molatrurean throne at the time, became good friends despite House Reed's grudges against the imperial government. Even today, Emperor Arnoh has accepted Jascon into his court as Baron of Dovastead, a small town not far from the capital. This has, however, led to Jascon's banishment from House Reed-related politics. Arnoh was elected Emperor in 393 ATW when his father died of unknown causes. There have been rumors that the Reeds assassinated him, however, the imperial scribes couldn't find any evidence of foul play. The Emperor was only 13 years old when he was tasked with taking over where his father left off, however, his mother assisted him as Empress Regnant until Arnoh turned 17. Arnoh has been regarded as a just ruler as he has been spending most imperial tax on education systems and cooperation between the various noble houses. Title(s) Several titles, official and unofficial, exist for the Emperor. *'Official full title:' Arnoh the Third, Emperor of Indand, Casperum and their Territories, Lord of House Raluborn, Strength of the People, Leader of the Faith and Savior of the Realm *'Official introduction:' ,'' by the Mercy of the Gods, His Gracious Majesty, the Emperor of Indand, Casperum and their Territories, Lord of House Raluborn, Strength of the People, Leader of the Faith and Savior of the Realm, Arnoh the Third *'Official oral address:' "Your Majesty" and thereafter only "Majesty" *'Unofficial titles:''' **The Stag-Emperor (because of House Raluborn's banner animal, the stag) **Arnoh the Kind **Arnoh the Beloved **The Emperor on the Cile Throne **Arnoh the Weak (used by House Reed and its supporters) **Arnoh the Usurper (used by House Reed and its supporters) **The Leader of the South (used by House Reed and its supporters) **The Southern Usurper (used by House Reed and its supporters) See also *Empire of Indand *Nobility in Indand category:Ugius